Trouble
by ForbiddenFruit001
Summary: ."Bella was going to be in trouble. Not serious trouble, but for a newly wed, this was deep trouble indeed." It's what we all want to know- how did alice find out that Bella needed help on her Honeymoon? A&B Short story. Pre BD Please R&R!NEW CHP W.LIME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me as i was wanting to write something else- this was never going to be published, but then i decided to bite the bullet & just go for it!**

**This is the Preface to the story- Please R&R!**

**:D**

* * *

**Preface**

So there I was, sat on mine and Jaspers bed pondering on next seasons fashion statements, when an almost intriguing vision came to my attention.

Bella was in trouble. Not serious trouble, but for a newly wed, this was deep trouble indeed.

I squealed at the prospect at making Bella's Honeymoon a success!

"Alice!?". Jasper was already running up the stairs to our room, "I though I heard you scream!?".

"Squeal Jasper, Squeal", I reminded him. The look of confusion on his face made me giggle.

"you're very excited aren't you?", he questioned rather than asked playfully. It wasn't that difficult to notice where his mood was going- even if I can see the future, and knew what we would be doing shortly…

"Yes" a sudden smile spread across his beautiful face, reminding me that I should continue before I get too distracted, "I'm going to make Bella's Honeymoon a success!" I almost shouted with glee.

The change of expression on his face was amusing. So I explained further, "Bella's going to be expecting some Honeymoon trouble" I explained, hoping he could understand what I meant.

"oh, right", he mumbled, his eyebrows pulling together, making his face create a confused expression, "I'll leave you to it then- but before I go…" he walk up to me and kissed me softly on my lips, pulled away and gave me that grin of his that he knows makes me happy.

"Off you go then!" I added playfully, pretending to kick him out of the room, "I have serious planning to complete!" I added, not forgetting to stick my tongue out at him as he turned to smile at me, shaking his head.

"How can something so small, be so hugely irritating" he whispered in a sarcastic manner, as he started advancing down the steps.

"I'm not deaf jazz!" I called, "there will be consequences for that comment later" I added

Let the fun begin...

* * *

Don't forget to review!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: sorry that i took so long to update- i've been real busy, plus ive been focusing on writing my other fanfic (if you want to read it by all means go to my profile and click on 'Fire and Flame'- oh and do leave a review reviews=Love :) ) _**

_Disclamer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer- i do not own Twilight._

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

"Alice, why are you reciting Shakespeare in French in your head for the hundredth time today?" Edward asked me.

Damn, was I being to obvious at hiding my thoughts from him?!

"I--err--"

"your hiding something from me aren't you Alice?" He was trying to get it out of me- that wasn't difficult to see.

Only two more minutes of ignoring his demand to get me to tell him what was going on, then Bella would be coming over.

Thank God.

So I went back to reciting in my mind, much to Edwards frustration, "_Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu, Roméo?--"_

"ALICE!!!"

"_Shut up Edward, you will thank me_" I replied in my thoughts, no forgetting to add a vision of me winking, which caused him to storm out of the house.

"What was his problem?" Jasper asked as he walked from the lounge, his eyes were a light honey, that seemed to blaze with light.

" I have no Idea" I replied sarcastically.

"Your up to something Alice, but you won't get me in your way- your happy and that's what matters", he finished with that heart melting smile and vanished before I had time to gather myself,

"Focus, Alice, focus" I muttered to myself,

Back to reciting.

My idea had to be kept a surprise.

"_--Refuser de ton père, et de refuser ton nom…"_

**Bella POV**

When I got to the Cullen house hold, Alice kept giving me strange looks- looks that I chose to ignore, as I was sure she was up to something- I even refused to give her eye contact, anything is possible with Alice, and I'm sure she was planning something involving me.

Well that want too difficult to guess- especially when Edward kept giving her burning looks, which clearly spelt 'don't even think about it'.

And Alice was having a ball- much to Edwards frustration.

Esme was going through wedding invites, so I went through to the immaculate, unused kitchen, (well mostly unused as both Edward and Esme had found a new hobby: cooking for me at every possible moment when I was hungry).

"Hey Esme!"

"Hey Bella, you want to see who I've got written down?"

"Uhuh, if that's ok with you?"

"ok!? Of course its Ok Bella! Its your wedding, not mine- come over here and we can decide together, if that would make you feel better?"" Oh! Thank you esme- I'm not sure if I am up to deciding on all the guests, yeah, sure we can decide together"

I smiled at Esme then, she saw my smile and returned a dazzling bright white smile in return. I was so happy that I was getting Esme as my mother-in-law- Mother-in-laws where often portrayed in books or movies as nasty pieces of work- I truly was blessed.

Just at that moment, Alice sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella"

"Mmmm" I was busy and focused at checking the list Esme had written out

Before I knew is the air around me changed and suddenly Alice was sat right beside me on the stool next to me, as I was sat with Esme on the Kitchen bar.

She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "we need to discuss Honeymoon outfits--"

"What!!?!" That had sidetracked me from what I was doing in an instant, " What do you mean Alice!?"

"Well" she chirped, "we need to go and find some item suitable for you to wear on your honeymoon"

"First off Alice I don't know where I am going on my honeymoon, so I think ill decide what I will take- I'm sure ill pack so I'm prepared for all conditions"

"Who said anything about you packing?"

I groaned, "you serious Alice?"

"Of course I am"

"Well I guess I kind of already guessed that", I mumbled.

"Does that mean you'll let me pack for you!?" she squealed, almost making me cover my ears as her squeal went through at least 2 octaves.

"Okay okay!" I laughed, "You can pack!"

"Yay!" She shouted, "Bella you will not regret this!"

"Don't speak too soon, I think I may be already" I added jokingly.

**Alice POV**

Yes finally, my plan looked like it was starting to take shape, internally I was screaming in delight, just one more question to ask…

"errm Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"What, you know? What size are you?"

"Alice you already know that! How many times have you taken me shopping!?"

"Too may to remember" I laughed

"Yeah but what. Size. Are. You???"

You know that Alice! What a minute are you calling me fat!?"

"No, no, no! of course I'm not Bella!"

"Good." she looked up from whatever she was doing with Esme and smiled at me, "I was worried for a minute there!"

"Hahaha" some nervous laugh that was, jeez Alice.

"common Bella! What-" look down to your chest Alice, that may 'inspire' her, " -Size-" possible push in the chest area? "-Are you!?"

"What was that Alice? Sorry I wasn't looking, or really listenening"

"Doesn't matter" way to go Alice, maybe next time I should be more straight forward.

I just caught a glimpse of me in a possible future going up to Bella and saying : "Hey Bella, what boob size are you?" all with a smile on my face- and Bella's face turning many different shades of pink and red from embarrassment- yeah, like I was going to be _that _straight forward.

"You sure Alice?" Bella continued.

"Yeah, pretty sure" I automatically answered back, forcing a fake smile

"Okay then, me and Edward are going now- oh and Esme--"

I left the kitchen as quickly as possible- I needed to figure out how I was going to approach this, back to thinking, and searching for a more realistic future.

* * *

**_A/N: so what did you think?_**

**_do review remember reviews=Love :)_**

Whats your ideal Honeymoon destination? (most popular will be posted with next chapter- as will mine) :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: so so sorry for the late update! But my computer went all screwed up- this chapter isn't too long, but i really enjoyed writing it...enjoy the lime ;)_**

**_R&R (i know lots of people are reading this- my Fanfiction account tells me so- so those of you who didnt review, please do :) (hey! it rhymed *geeky moment* )_**

**_annonymous people (people who don't have a fanfiction account can also review)_**

**_enjoy x_**

**_~FF_**

* * *

"Jazz?", I was with Jasper on our bed, snuggled deeply into its luscious duvets that enveloped me up like clouds envelope the sun on a cloudy day.

It was as if I was in my own little heaven.

My arms were wrapped around Jasper's waist, my face nestled on his chest, and I would never be able to get over how beautiful his naked body looked next to the crisp white sheets.

The early morning sunlight shinning through the small opening in the curtains, caught on his face, and sent facets of light onto the pale walls that surrounded us.

I truly was in heaven.

"Mmm" came his distant reply.

"I love you", I murmured kissing his neck.

I slowly looked up to see he was smiling, that heart melting smile, that made my legs turn to jelly and my insides go all gooey.

"And I you", was his reply before gently leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Really?" I asked playfully, "And how much do you love me exactly?", I whispered seductively into his ear.

He pretended to think for a moment, "More then you will ever know", he breathed.

"I love you more than the whole world Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen", he said while straddling me.

I stifled a giggle at my extended name.

"Then we are equal, Jasper Whitlock Hale", I spoke whilst running my forefinger down his chest.

Then his powerful arms gripped me tight and we carried on in our little bliss of heaven.

~***~

For the rest of that day nine times out of ten I was on the phone finalising things for Bella's wedding day- I had decided against caterers and would be attempting, along with Esme to make a Wedding buffet to be proud of.

On the phone I was organising things such as suits, for the guys (obviously), as I had already chosen which ones I wished them to wear- but as I couldn't't always get my own way, they got the final decision.

(of course that's what I made them think- I really got the final decision)- I had to decide what colour silk would be appropriate, and of course the suits had to match, so if one didn't like what the other chose, the whole charade would start all over again much to my delight.

Finally decisions had been made, as had alterations and they were ready to pick up- something that I would get probably Carlisle to do, as Jasper would need assistance- if anything went remotely wrong I had to be there to calm him, and I was frankly too busy to go anywhere- I had to figure out how to approach Bella…

Or maybe I wouldn't… I concluded.

How could I have been so stupid!? All I had to do was go over to Bella's and check her draws- very risky and slightly odd, but after all she was my best friend and was like a sister to me, she wouldn't mind.

And the small voice in my head told me that she would never know.

~~*~~

And the 'small voice' was telling me other things.

Things such as 'this is wrong', 'there must be another way', and then the inevitable, 'would she like what I will get her?'- of course, was my answer to that one.

I couldn't't obviously go up to Edward and say something along the lines of, "Hey Edward, could you please tell me Bella's Bra size, as that would help me somewhat" all the while with a huge cheesy ass grin on my face.

You all know the reason as to why I couldn't't ask Edward, well he was all about 'keeping his virtue', which I must say fuelled most of Emmet's jokes- much to Edwards delight of course.

To get me thinking, and concentrating I shoved in my earphones of my I-pod and hit the switch, the first song that played was a classic, from Model New Army- Vagabonds, which had me reminiscing of days where you could get away with leggings and a cropped T, and converse were just starting to boom onto the market, something that of course for me was a must have. The time when me and jasper had been married at least twice, and had been together for thirty plus years. And our love was as strong as ever, and I swear was growing stronger with each year, each hour, each step we took.

Could I do the same for Bella?

Time would only tell.

* * *

**_A/N- so what do you think?_**

**_hit or miss? _**

**_tell me this by reviewing!_**

**_Any feed back welcome, any language welcome :)_**

**_Thank you, Danke, Merci, Grazie, terima kasih, gracias, tack, شكرا لك, תוֹדָה, תוֹדָה_**

**_(if i missed your language i am very sorry :s )_**

**_~FF_**

**_x_**


End file.
